Welcome to Devil High
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shina Takara gets sent to Devil High for eating the Energy-Energy Fruit. But that's not all, students who have other abilities get sent there too and with Shinra surrounding by powerful students, she may even fall in love with one! But, she has no experience with relationships! "How am I gonna work this out!" Not to worry love! Just go to the tallest guy in school who's had the
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Devil High**

**Summary: **Shina Takara gets sent to Devil High for eating the Energy-Energy Fruit. But that's not all, students who have other abilities get sent there too and with Shinra surrounding by powerful students, she may even fall in love with one! But, she has no experience with relationships! "How am I gonna work this out?!" Not to worry love! Just go to the tallest guy in school who's had the most relationships. "And who's that supposed to be?" One Piece High School story, DoflamingoxOC and LawxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

I stared at my parents and blinked. "You're sending me where?"

"It's called Devil High, or the Academy for Gifted Students." My mother replied, her blue eyes burning into my own. "It's a school for students who eat Devil Fruits and have other powers. So they can control their powers."

I scowled. "That's stupid. We Devil Fruit users can live amongst normal people."

"Hun, you can barely control your power."

That hit a point. I crossed my pale arms over my chest and glared at them. About a year ago, a couple days after I turned 16, I found a strange fruit. I ate it and it was pretty nasty, but then I was told it was a Devil Fruit. Now I can't swim anymore! It was the Enerugi Enerugi no Mi, or the Energy-Energy Fruit.

I can control energy and even make my whole body out of pure energy. I was still having trouble controlling it, but I would never admit that to anyone.

"You'll be moving to Than Island by the end of the week. You'll be living in a dorm until school is over." My mother spoke. "Oh! I'm going to miss mah baby so much!" she hugged me tightly, my face smashed in her breasts.

"Mom, I'm 17! I'm not a child anymore!" I growled, yanking myself out of her hold.

"As long as you're mah baby." she smiled and I sighed heavily. "Than Island is pretty big from what I've heard, it's like two large islands put together. We'll pay for your schooling, it's not much."

I scowled. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid school! Do they have uniforms?"

"Yes! I even got a picture of the girl's uniform!" My mom grabbed the paper off the coffee-table and showed me the uniform girls wore. It consisted of a black skirt that went down to the knees and a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt and shoes.

I fumed. _I fucking hate skirts..._I thought, snarling mentally. I glared at the picture so much I believed I could burn holes right through it.

_This is fucking unbelievable..._

**1 week later...**

"Have a wonderful year sweetie!" my parents and sister waved goodbye as I stood on the boat that would take me to Than Island. I only glared at them and sat down when the boat took off. It would take four hours to get to the island and school starts tomorrow. It was August 28, 4 days after my 17th birthday.

I sighed heavily to myself. "I can't believe this...my parents sending me to some unknown school for kids with powers..."

I guess I never introduced myself. My name is Shina Takara, I'm 17-years old as said above. I have silver eyes with black on the very bottom and silvery hair with black streaks that reaches my waist. My long bangs fell over my face, hiding most of it and my hair was also straight, had shorter layers at the top and was spiky, especially at the top.

I have many tattoos, including black angel wings tattooed on both sides of my back stretching down from my shoulders to my hips, a red heart with a knife through it and blood dripping down on my left bicep, black and red flames beginning at the back of my right ear stretching across my shoulder and down my arm, going across to the right side of my chest and then ending at my right hand. I also had black lines beginning from my left wrist and wrapping around my wrist and covering my pinkie, index and middle fingers. Lastly, a green and black snake beginning at the middle of my right leg and wrapping around and stopping at my foot and finally, a black dragon in a circle on my right thigh.

I also have many piercings on both of my ears, an eyebrow and a lip piercing. I have two scars, a long jagged scar that goes over the bridge of my nose and one that goes diagonally over my left eye. My face is heart-shaped, I have a normal/curvy body and very pale skin.

I liked myself for who I was, except there was one problem.

I have ABSOLUTELY NO experience about relationships.

I've never been kissed, never had sex, nothing like that. If I wanted to get a boyfriend, I'd have to get advice from someone.

About four hours later, the boat arrived at Than Island and I saw how big it was. "Well, mom did say it was big..." I mumbled to myself as the boat docked. Men who helped students get their things helped me get my things into my dorm room. It was nice, pretty average. It had a normal-sized living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom and a bedroom.

No washer or dryer though. I would have to go to the laundromat to do my clothes. I was given a note by one of the men and a box of uniforms by another. When I left, I scowled as I looked at the uniforms.

"And these are supposed to be attractive?" I snarled to myself. "Just my luck."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and I went to go answer it. There was a girl my age, with short orange hair and light brown eyes. "Hi there, I'm Nami." the girl held her hand out.

"Shina." We shook hands.

"So you're new huh?" she questions and I nodded. "Welcome to Devil High Shina! I'm pretty sure you'll like it here, it's not too strict. How can you do?"

"I ate the Energy-Energy Fruit." I replied.

"Oh man, that sucks. I didn't eat a Devil Fruit, but I can control weather using my staff." Nami spoke with a grin. "Come on, I'll show you around."

...

As we finished the tour of the school, we stopped at a small diner and got something to eat. "So, think you're going to like it here?"

"Not really." I replied, taking a bite of my hamburger. "I hate it here already."

"I was like that at first. You'll get used to it after a few days." Nami reassured me.

I went to bed that night restless. The next morning, I woke up around 6:45 and got dressed. The one thing I noticed was that my tattoos were more visible now. "Welp, if what Nami says is true, then they shouldn't say anything about them."

I grabbed my black Evanescence bag and made sure my apartment was locked before heading off. I entered the school and saw students talking amongst their friends. I headed to the attendance office and up to the secretary. "Excuse me, I'm new."

"What's yer name darling?"

"Shina Takara."

The lady typed in my name. "Ah! Here ya are Shina." she printed out my schedule. "Here ya go. Have a nice day Shina."

I left the office and looked over my classes. Since I was a senior, I had gotten all my science and math classes done with. I had Abilities Class, English, Psychology,, SRT then lunch, a free period, study hall and another free period. Guess I would fill those in with study halls.

I headed off to Abilities Class and knocked on the door. A woman with cat ears and a tail answered. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm new, Shina Takara." I introduced myself.

"Oh yes! Welcome to Devil High Shina!" she smiled brightly, showing her sharp teeth. I sweat-dropped as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the room. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us! Give a big, warm welcome to Shina Takara!"

Most of the students clapped, while the rest didn't. "So Shina, what's your power?" the teacher asks.

"Do I really have to say?" I scowled.

She blinked. "Well...this _is _Abilities Class."

I rolled my eyes. "The Energy-Energy Fruit." I replied.

"Oh! A Devil Fruit, how wonderful!" the teacher clapped her hands together. How much sugar does she eat?! "Well, can you show us?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea..."

"Why? Can't control your Devil Fruit powers?" a male teenager with crimson red hair spoke with a smug look.

I glared at him. "Of course I can control my powers." I lied. "Just watch." I put my palm face-up and concentrated my power on creating a ball of energy. My eye twitched a little as a ball of energy formed in my hand.

"Whoa, neat!" a student exclaimed.

And then the energy ball dissipated and shot across the room, nearly hitting one student in the head. "Haha! That was pretty cool!"

"Um...thanks, I guess." I mumbled and then sat down in my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I went onto my next class, English and was just entering the classroom when I bumped hard into someone. My books dropped to the floor and I quickly knelt down to pick them up.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes." a female voice said and I looked up into the face of a 17-year old girl. She had green eyes and orangey-brown hair that was asymmetrical style with the right side reaching her chin and the left side was cut right below her ear. She had pasty skin and a round face with one silver hoop on the top of each ear.

"It's alright." I spoke and gathered up the rest of my books.

"I'm sorry, my name is Tala Ulrich." the girl held out her hand and we shook. "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking right at her. She was only an inch shorter than me. "What class are you heading into?"

"English with Mr. Raynor." Tala replied. "You?"

"Same."

She smiled. "Awesome, we have the same class."

We headed into English and saw that our teacher was very small in stature, about our age and had long red hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs covering the left side of her face. "Hi there!" she greeted, smiling to us. "Welcome to English!" Tala and I exchanged looks, giving the teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Bohemia and called off our names after the class bell rang. "Shina Takara?"

"Here." I replied.

"Tala Ulrich?"

"Present!" Tala smiled.

"Donquixote Doflamingo?" My eyes narrowed a little.

_What kind of name is that? _I thought.

"Has anybody seen Mr. Doflamingo?" Miss Bohemia asks, tapping her pencil against her chin. All of a sudden, the classroom door opened and in strolled a tall male student, around 18-years old with blonde hair, wore the male school uniform and wore purple tinted sunglasses. He was freaking tall! Around 7 feet I believe! "Ah, you're late Mr. Doflamingo."

"I got caught up in something." the student replied and took his seat on the other side of the room.

"Who the hell was _that_?" I whispered to Tala.

"Donquixote Doflamingo, known as "The Man of a Thousand Ladies"." Tala whispered back. "He's the tallest guy in school and every girl goes after him, despite what he does."

"What does he do?"

"Well, he goes after a girl and once he gets to know her, they start dating. However, it usually lasts about two weeks before he gets bored of her and dumps her." Tala explained, still whispering. "Rumors say he's trying to date every girl so he can find the one who interests him. And since you just came here..."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd kick his ass into next week." I muttered.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Tala mumbled and I looked at her. "His Devil Fruit ability is weird."

"How weird?"

"Body manipulation."

"...I feel bad for those girls then." I mumbled, taking out a pencil and beginning to doodle.

"Okay, since this is the first day of your senior year, let's start up with a project. There will be groups of four. Watch as I call out the teams." Miss Bohemia spoke and began calling off groups.

"I hope we're together!" Tala smiled at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Group 3, Shina Takara, Tala Ulrich, Kenji Hideyo and Donquixote Doflamingo."

"What?" both Tala and I spoke, eyes widened when the flamboyant student's name was called out in our group. "Oh shit, we are so screwed!" Tala whispered and scooted closer to me as Kenji-a student with longish, spiky blue hair and light blue eyes- came over along with Doflamingo.

"Hey there Tala, looks like we're working together." Kenji smiled.

I tilted my head to the side. He has a nice smile...His spiky blue hair contrasted with his fair skin and his eyes showed warmth. He was very handsome...

And that's when a large, tanned hand slammed down on my desk from behind me, making me shriek and jump out of my seat. "Damnit!" I glared at the tall blonde, who only smirked. "Are ya trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe," the blonde teased. "You're the new student, right? So, let's introduce ourselves. Donquixote Doflamingo."

My blackish-silver eyes narrowed. "Why does your last name have flamingo in it?"

"I am actually proud of my last name. What's _yours_?"

I saw the change of tone in his voice and I snarled. "I ain't falling for any of your charms blondie! I ain't gullible!" I pointed at him accusingly. "And Tala won't either!"

"Yeah!" Tala agreed, nodding a few times.

Doflamingo only shrugged and the large man sat in my seat. _My _seat. My eyes narrowed even more. "You're in my seat." I growled.

"You can sit right here." he patted the desk right before him. I realized my notebook was still on my desk and as my fingers grabbed it, he also grabbed it, keeping a good grip on it.

"Let go." I snarled.

He smirked. "You're sexy when you're angry, it's almost unbearable."

My face reddened a lot and I yanked my notebook from him. I then grabbed my book and slammed it over his head. "Fucking pervert!"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Miss Bohemia shouted and everyone got quiet. She smiled sweetly. "Now then, the people I have assigned for you to work with are your group for the rest of the first six weeks. You will be doing a research project on something and you can pick from mythical creatures, to whatever else. Just make it school appropriate."

"So, what should we do?" Kenji asks, brushing some of his blue hair out of his face.

"Mythical creatures." I announced.

"So it looks like yer the leader eh?" Doflamingo placed his chin in his palm. "I like that in a woman."

I rolled my eyes. "Now, let's all pick out three mythical creatures to research on."

By the time class was almost over, everyone had their creatures picked out. Mine are the Dullahan, demons and the Grim Reaper. Tala's were angels, fairies and elves while Kenji's were ghosts, the headless horseman and hellhounds and Doflamingo's were the phoenix, vampires and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"Okay, so by tomorrow, let's start researching so we can get a head start. Once we're all done, we'll turn it in as one big paper. Does everyone have their computers?" I questioned and everyone nodded. "Good." That's when the bell rang.

"I gotta head off! See you guys later!" Tala said and ran off to her next class.

"So, this should be an interesting project." Kenji spoke, smiling a little bit. "I've always wanted to do a paper on mythical creatures."

"Me too." I spoke and suddenly, Doflamingo came between us, draping one arm over each of our shoulders.

"It looks like you two have a lot in common." the blonde grinned. "Oof!" he said when I elbowed him harshly in the gut.

"Don't touch me again. I'm going to class." I muttered and walked off when Kenji came trailing after me.

"What class do you have next Shina?" he asks.

"Psychology." He smiled.

"Awesome, me too. I heard it was quite difficult."

"Bah! Nothing's ever difficult for me." I grinned and then we headed off.

...

Lunch came around and I met up with Tala and Kenji. Tala was staring dreamily as this one student wearing a fuzzy hat. "He is so hot..." she sighed dreamily. "I would so love to grab that face and kiss those lips of his..."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have any classes with him?"

"Accounting and Study Hall." she replied.

"How long have you known him?"

"It's been all through high school." Tala replied.

Kenji smiled a little, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach. Why were his smiles getting to me? "Tala here has had a crush on Law for three years, going on four this year." he spoke. "What about you Shina? Have you been crushing on anyone?"

"No, but there is a certain blonde I wanna hit..."

"I don't think his girlfriend would appreciate that." Tala said and motioned over to the side. I looked over and saw a purple-haired girl that was a bit shorter than me follow Doflamingo out of the lunch room and down the hallway.

_Hmm..._I thought and out of curiosity, I followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"What do you mean...we're done...?"

I cocked a silver eyebrow and glanced around the corner, seeing the purple haired girl's purple eyes tear up as she looked up at the tall man.

"Like I had said. You held no interest to me." he spoke, hands stuffed into his pockets. "I found someone else. It's better than cheating."

"I..." the girl began and I heard her voice break. "Guess you're right..."

I couldn't see Doflamingo grin, but I could hear it in his chuckle. He reached up and patted the girl on her head. "Find someone else who's good to you." and then he walked away.

My eyes narrowed. _What a fucking jerk. Man of a Thousand Ladies is the correct title. _I snarled mentally and then approached the crying girl. Her cheeks were slightly red from her tears. She looked up at me as I approached her. "Hey there." I greeted. "Um, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation..."

My sentence trailed off when the girl suddenly stepped forwards and buried her face in my chest, crying quietly. I was shocked for all two seconds before I put my arms around the girl and let her cry into my chest.

I patted her back. "Sometimes it's good to just cry." I spoke. She was a lot shorter than me, her head just reaching my neck. _Next time I see Doflamingo, he's gonna get a taste of my fist. _

The girl pulled away from me a little time later, wiping at her eyes. "I'm s-sorry..." she spoke, her voice soft and sweet. "My friends were right about him..."

"What's your name?"

The girl sniffled. "Aiko M-Murasaki..." she looked up at me. "You?"

"Shina Takara." I replied. "Hey listen," I brought out my cell phone and typed in Aiko's name, then handed the phone to her. "Give me yer number that way if you need anything, you can contact me."

Aiko seemed surprised by this, but she put her number inside and I gave her mine. "T-thank you Shina..." she sniffed, still wiping at her eyes."Donquixote was right...I should find someone else..."

"Seriously, who names their kid Donquixote Doflamingo?" I muttered, glancing over to the side. "I think I'm gonna have a talk with his parents..." I looked down at Aiko. "So, if ya need anything, just call me or text me, okay?"

Aiko nodded. "T-thank you Shina..."

I grinned. "No problem."

...

I didn't have anymore classes with anybody else and I went back to my dorm after school was over. I was eating a box of chow mein when my phone went off.

I checked my phone and saw that it was a text from Aiko.

_Can I come over? I need to talk to you..._

I quickly sent a text back.

_Sure. Dorm number is 305. _

About 15 minutes later, there was a knock on my door and I answered it, seeing the smaller girl in front of me. She wore a pair of white caprices with a blue shirt underneath and a black jacket with high heel boots, but she was still shorter than me. She looked like she had been crying. I blinked. "What happened?"

"M...my parents..." her face became slightly red over her pale skin, well, mine was paler. I allowed her to come inside and we sat down on the couch.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"My parents...are coming to visit me this weekend." Aiko sniffled.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"No...because...my parents hate me." she replied, which caused me to be completely shocked. "My parents are regular humans. They despise anybody who is abnormal and since I ate the Whisper-Whisper Fruit, they despise me now, even though I am their daughter." Aiko sniffled as stray tears rolled down her face.

My blackish-silver eyes narrowed. "They...despise you because you have a Devil Fruit power...? That's just bullshit! Why are they coming over this weekend?"

"They...needed to speak with me..." she replied, her purple eyes red from crying. "I don't know what...but...it doesn't sound good..." she turned to me. "Could you...be with me while they visit?"

I grinned. "Of course." _And maybe I can punch her parents in the face too. Oh, that would feel good. _"I'll be by your side when you need me."

For the first time, I saw a small smile caress Aiko's face and she hugged me. "Thank you Shina..."

I nodded. "Yup. So, how long did you and Doflamingo date?"

"About two months," she sniffled and replied. "We met during the summertime while I was staying at my grandparents' for the summer. I had been crying about my parents despising me and he walked up to me, asking me why I was crying. I heard about him from school, but I just wanted someone to talk to..."

"So you two dated afterwards?"

Aiko nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Yes. I thought he would be the one because he was so nice to me and I ignored what my friends said. He never pressured me to have sex or anything because I was still upset about my parents. But now...I have no one and no friends..."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me in a hug. "Then those people weren't your real friends. We've all done stuff we're ashamed of, even me. We make mistakes, we're not perfect."

Aiko let out a small sigh. "Thank you again...Shina..."

I patted her back. "No problem."

...

"So Doflamingo broke up with his girlfriend?" Tala questioned as she and I entered English.

"Yep and I comforted her." I replied, sitting down in my seat. "She's so cute and innocent. She's been having some problems with her parents and I said I would help."

"Y'know something," Tala began and I looked at her. "You're tough on the outside, but you've got a soft spot." she grinned.

I only glared at her. "So what? I couldn't just leave her like that!"

"Leave who like what?" a voice asked and I looked up, seeing Doflamingo in front of my desk. He still wore those purple shades of his.

I gritted my teeth. "You!" I snarled and stood up on my desk in front of him. I pulled my hand back and slapped the blonde across the face. "That's for making Aiko feel horrible you heartless bastard!"

"Aiko?" he questioned, seemingly unfazed by my slap and he grinned. "You comforted her, didn't you?"

"That's none of your damn business!" I growled at him. "What you did was a horrible thing! Aiko's been through enough and you had to go and do this!" I rose my hand again, but he flexed his fingers and suddenly I couldn't move.

"I broke up with Aiko because she didn't interest me anymore." he spoke. "What's wrong with that?"

I growled. "You're a fucking, heartless bastard!"

"How many times are you going to call me that?"

"Until it gets through that thick skull of yours!" I crossed my arms and realized I could move again. "Whatever, I'll be keeping an eye on you." I jumped off my desk and sat down, getting looks from some of the students in the classroom.

"Did she just slap him?"

"No kidding! She must be crazy!"

I glared at the students and they looked away. For the rest of the hour, I refused to speak with Doflamingo and worked on my research paper. I got my first mythological creature done by the time class was over and then Kenji and I went off to Psychology.

Tala, Kenji and I sat down at lunch and we were talking when a hand pulled on the back of my shirt. "Um...Shina-sama...?" a meek voice asks and I halfway turned around to see Aiko, with a tray of food in her hand. "Can I...sit with you?"

"Of course!" Tala grinned. "Make yourself comfortable!"

I also grinned. "Go ahead."

Aiko blushed a little. "Thank you..." she sat down beside me. She seemed really shy, her purple eyes hidden behind her purplish hair. "So, are you all friends?"

Kenji smiled. "Yeah, but we're all doing a project in English class right now. So were conversing on the project also."

"Unfortunately, that damn flamingo is in our group." I muttered angrily, stuffing a piece of chicken into my mouth. "My palm kinda hurts from slapping him."

"The man's got some muscle on him, if you haven't noticed." Tala snorted and I glared at her. Suddenly, I felt Aiko become stiff from beside me and I looked down at her, seeing her look across the room. I also looked and saw girls glaring at Aiko.

"Who are they?" I question.

"My former friends..." Aiko reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "They hate me, just like my parents..." I saw tears form in her eyes again.

Tala looked sympathetic and walked around the table, sitting on the other side of Aiko. "Hey, don't worry about them. They weren't even your real friends."

"But...I wish...they...wouldn't glare at me..." Aiko said quietly and began to cry...again.

My eyes narrowed and I slammed my palm down on the table. "That's it. I'm gonna go talk to them." I said and got up, walking over to the girls.

"Who the hell are you?" one girl asks, sneering at me.

I merely scratched my cheek, yawning. "Haven't you heard? I'm the new girl."

"Then go away new girl."

"Nope."

The leader of the group, I assumed, stood up. "Just who do you think you are?"

I shrugged. "No one really...but I don't appreciate you torturing Aiko because she dated Doflamingo."

"She's stupid! It's her own fault for not listening to us!"

My eye twitched and I felt a dark grin come onto my face, causing the girls to give me confused looks. "So..." I began. "Who wants to go first?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The girls stared at me with confused looks. "You're kidding, right?" the leader asks.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I questioned. "I'm serious."

"You're really trying to cause a fight?" she asks.

"Maybe not if you'll leave Aiko alone."

"You're really stupid, y'know that right?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're outnumbered, five to 1."

"Numbers don't count." I scratched my cheek. "Hurry up and make a decision before I do."

"You're not serious. You can't be-."

"Too late." I lunged at the leader and punched her in the cheek, causing her to fly backwards and hit the wall. "Well, you didn't decide so I did it for ya."

The leader snarled and threw her hand out, fire coming in my direction. "Fire huh?" I dodged to the side, the fire barely singing my arm. I lunged at her and threw an energy ball at her, which she dodged with her fire. I then lunged at her again, this time grabbing her face and slamming her against the wall. "Nice try kid."

She glared at me through the slits of my fingers and snarled, grabbing my arm and burning me. "Ouch!" I yelped and accidentally released her. Her foot connected with my stomach and then she tackled me to the ground.

"Give up! You're not going to win!" she shouted and then yelped when I reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Too bad." I grinned darkly and yanked her up. "Yer friends ain't gonna help? Pity."

CHOMP

"OW!" I shouted out in pain when her sharp teeth pierced the skin of my hand. I kicked the back of her leg and she fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" Aiko shouted, grabbing the girl's arm. "Both of you, stop it! Violence is not the answer!"

"Let go you little-!" the girl snarled and roughly pushed Aiko away, sending the poor girl onto her back harshly. I heard her head crack as it collided with the hard, tile floor.

"Hey bitch!" Tala shouted and grabbed the girl's shirt, punching her in the face also.

I grabbed the girl's hair, seeing blood on her face. Good, she deserved it. "You done now?" I snarled. The girl swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Good." I shoved her away from me and then hurried over to Aiko. "Hey hey, don't sit up too fast."

"M-my head..." Aiko whimpered and touched the back of her head. When she brought her hand back, I saw blood.

_Oh shit..._I thought.

"What the hell is going on here?" an angry voice shouted and we all looked up into the face of the angry principle. I happened to glance over and saw Doflamingo giving me a grin, meaning that he was amused.

...

"It's only your second day of school and you're both already in trouble!" the principle yelled angrily at the girl-whose name I learned was Cho- and I.

"She started it," Cho accused, pointing at me.

"I don't care!" he shouted again, causing Cho to flinch. "Now, since it's only the second day, I'll let you off with a warning. But if it happens again, you will receive punishment! Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I muttered and picked up my bag, leaving the office. My arm and hand were bandaged up and I was just about to enter the nurse's office when a voice stopped me.

"Nice fight." I turned around and saw Doflamingo. "Although I have to say, it looks like you won."

"Big deal." I muttered. "What do you want?"

"Just to compliment you." he grinned and he flexed his fingers, causing my body to move on its own. My back rested against the lockers and my eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you take off your sunglasses? Don't you have any eyes?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest once his control on me left.

He just grinned. "Of course I have eyes Shina. But they're just too beautiful for normal people to see. But since you're an exception..." his hand reached up and gripped his sunglasses, slowly taking them off.

And then I found myself looking in cerulean blue eyes.

My jaw slightly dropped. I guess when he meant beautiful, they _were _beautiful. They resembled a deep, clear blue sky when you stared into it long enough. I seemed to get lost in those eyes...

Until the blonde ruined it.

"So I guess you like them eh?" he chuckled and put his sunglasses back on. I shook my head rapidly and blinked.

_What...the fuck just happened? _I thought and then shoved my way past him. "I'm never asking you to do that again." I muttered and then walked into the nurse's office. "Yo. So, is Aiko going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled warmly. "She'll be alright. She has a bump on her head, but nothing serious."

I smiled a little. "That's good. I was worried. Tell her I'll come back for her later."

**3 days later...**

"Shina-sama..." Aiko said softly and I looked down at her. She looked ready to cry again.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I'm gonna be right here behind this corner in case shit goes down. It's going to be okay Aiko." I smiled down at her.

"I hope you're right..." Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door and I went behind the corner in the hallway.

"H-hi..." I heard Aiko say and then the door closed.

"Ugh. What a filthy apartment for a filthy being." an older female voice spoke and my eye twitched. "So, I'm sure you can take care of yourself now."

"I...I'm only 16 mom...I still need your support."

"Oh, we're not here for that you stupid girl!" the father said angrily. "We're here because we've decided to disown you."

My eyes widened and I heard Aiko gasp. "W...what do you mean...?"

"Since we despise you abnormal people and we don't consider you our daughter anymore, we've brought the rest of your things so you can live on your own."

"B-but I don't have any money..."

"Too bad, get a job."

"But mom..."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of skin hitting skin harshly. My eyes widened even more. "Don't call me that you pathetic creature! It's your fault for eating that Devil Fruit and this is all your fault!"

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists so tightly my nails drew blood as they dug deeper and deeper into the skin of my palms. _How dare they...? _I thought angrily, fuming with rage.

"You're nothing but trash of the earth that needs to be thrown away and burned!"

I heard Aiko begin to cry.

"So rot in hell you pathetic excuse for a daughter!"

I felt something snap within me and that's when I made my appearance. I stormed down the hallway and to the living room, where I readied my fist and punched the older woman across the face so hard she hit the wall with a loud thud.

"You bitch!" I snarled and grabbed her neck, slamming her against the wall. The husband tried to step towards me, but I growled. "Take another step and I snap her neck." I glared harshly at the woman in front of me.

"You...who the hell are you?" she shouted and I tightened my grip.

"I should kill you." I grinned darkly. "You're a pathetic excuse for a mother. Both of you are pathetic excuses for parents. You disown your own daughter just because she ate a Devil Fruit? Well, you wanna know something?" I looked into her eyes and saw the fear. "I ate a Devil Fruit and in the blink of an eye, I could snap your neck and nobody could stop me."

The woman whimpered and I only scowled, throwing her away from me. "If you two ever step foot on this island again, blood will be shed. Now leave!"

The two scrambled up and left as quickly as they could. I turned to Aiko and my eyes softened when I saw the red mark on her pale cheek. She was on her knees on the ground, tears rolling down her face. I knelt down in front of her and touched her shoulder. Aiko buried her face in my chest and began sobbing.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry. I'll...be a very good friend to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

I yawned as I woke up the next day. It was Sunday, another day to relax before we all had to go back to school. I was meeting up with Kenji and Tala at a small cafe in town so we could talk about the project. I didn't know if Doflamingo was joining us, but since I was bringing Aiko along, I hope he doesn't come."

I took a quick shower and dressed in blue baggy jeans with holes in them, a red short sleeve skull shirt with a black skull and cross-bones hoodie, black fingerless gloves and knee high boots and my black Evanescence bag over my right shoulder. I made sure I had money and then went to go meet up with Aiko.

I knocked on her dorm room, which was 107 and she came out, dressed in an attire consisting of blue thigh-length shorts, a white shirt and a black jacket, like the one she wore last time and a red scarf and knee-high heel boots. She looked so adorable...

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. We walked out of the dorms and down the sidewalk. It was starting to get chilly out...

And then Aiko grabbed my right arm with both hands, sort of wrapping her arms around my own arm. I blinked down at her, but just shrugged it off. If anybody said anything, I'd tell them to piss off. "So Aiko, there is a few things we need to discuss." I voiced as we walked down the sidewalk that led to the cafe.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"We need to get your confidence up. You need to learn to stand up for yourself." I replied. "I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I'm not always gonna be there for you."

"I know..." she sounded sad.

"Listen, we'll get yer self-confidence up and you'll work out fine. Trust me, I was just like you when I was your age." I grinned. All of a sudden, my phone went off and I answered it.

It was a text from Tala.

_Doflamingo's here. Ur bringing Aiko, so what should we do? _

I quickly texted back.

_He tries anything and I'm kicking his ass. _

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and we entered the cafe. Aiko avoided eye contact with Doflamingo and sat close beside me. "So, what's the status on the project?" Tala asks.

"Aiko, why don't you come with me so we can order our food?" Kenji smiled at the purple-haired girl. She looked at me and I nodded that it was fine. She got up and followed Kenji to the counter to order.

I looked over at Doflamingo and saw the grin on his face. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"I'm amazed. The big, bad tough Shina Takara has a soft spot." he smirked and that's when I saw the low-cut shirt he was wearing.

"Why don't you drink a tall glass of shut the fuck up?" I growled. "So what if I have a soft spot? Everyone has a soft spot."

"Not everyone."

"Don't make me plunge this pencil into that goddamn eye of yours."

"You wouldn't, my eyes are too beautiful."

"Ha!" I laughed. "In your dreams."

"Oh really?" he reached up to take his sunglasses off and that's when I brought out a pencil and stabbed it between his fingers. "Nice try."

"I missed." I grinned darkly at him, but he didn't seem fazed at all. I only glared and noticed my pencil was broken. I tossed that into my bag and reminded myself to carry more pencils. That's when Kenji and Aiko came back over with the food.

"Aiko-chan, do you have English?" Kenji asks, smiling cutely at the girl.

_Aiko-chan? _I thought, seeing the younger girl blush a little.

"Um, yes I do. 1st Period with Miss Bohemia."

"What are you doing for the project?"

"Um well..." Aiko thought for a moment. "I wanted to do it on sea creatures...but since I can't swim..."

"Why don't you do it on mythical creatures, like our group?" Tala suggested. "What's your group doing?"

"They don't know yet..."

"Suggest it to them then." I spoke, taking a sip of my soda.

Aiko smiled a little. "Okay...I will."

After our cafe meeting was over, I suggested that we head over to the park that was nearby. Kenji, Doflamingo and I were the only ones who had money.

"How 'bout we try the Ferris wheel?" Kenji suggested and I paled.

Doflamingo suddenly grinned and grabbed my wrist, dragging me off to the Ferris wheel. "Let's head out!"

"I don't wanna go on no damn ferries wheel!" I snarled, trying to escape the blonde's grip. He had one firm grip! He gave the...person whoever directs the ride, four tickets, two for each of us and threw me into one of the carts. Aiko, Kenji and Tala went into the one below us. "I hate you." I glared at the blonde, curling up in the corner with my knees hugged to my chest. "I hate heights!"

"You'll get used to it." he sat down on the seat and crossed one leg over the other, looking out. I didn't dare look out.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna dieeeee...and it's all the flamingo's fault! _I thought.

"It's not so bad. Why don't you look out?"

"I don't wannaaa..." I muttered. "Just leave meh alone."

Suddenly, my head moved by itself and I found myself looking out the clear window that surrounded us. I paled even more. "Quit it!"

He chuckled. "Nope, you'll get used to it."

I had to stare out the window the entire time until we got off. "This time, I _am_gonna stab that goddamn eye of yours!"

"You wouldn't think twice about stabbing my eyes." He reached up to his sunglasses and I flinched. "Don't make me take them off."

I turned around and headed back over to the others. "Are you alright?" Tala asks when she saw how pale my face was.

"Let's not go on any rides that go above 20 feet..." I mumbled and Tala patted my shoulder.

For the rest of the day, we hung out (which included me trying to stab Doflamingo's eyes) and just did that basically. "It's getting late." Kenji spoke.

"What should we do now?" Tala asks.

I yawned. "Go back to the dorms. I'm tired." I yawned again. "Let's head back to the dorms girls." I then stopped. "Actually..." I walked over to Kenji and whispered in his ear. "Walk Aiko back to her dorm. Her dorm number is 107."

Kenji smiled and nodded, then walked away with Aiko. "She's really cute." Tala smiled. "Maybe you like cute things Shina."

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"Welp, I'm heading off. Have fun you two." Tala smiled and ran off.

"Well, this sucks..." I shifted my weight to the other foot uncomfortably. I felt nervous whenever Doflamingo and I were left alone.

"Why are you always so nervous around me?" he questions.

"It's none of your goddamn business." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"I think it is my business." he suddenly flexed his fingers and made me face him. "What could you possibly be so nervous about? You act like you've never been alone with a guy before."

I looked to the side, away from his gaze. "That's because I've never been alone with one before."

"Hmm? Whatdya say? I couldn't hear you." Doflamingo teased.

I gritted my teeth. "I said, 'it's because I've never been alone with one before'." I growled. "There, ya happy?"

"Don't tell me you haven't been in a relationship before."

"I haven't." I blushed a little.

He seemed to blink from behind his purple-tinted sunglasses. "Now that's just sad."

"Well, excuse me for not having any relationship experience!" I shouted at him. "I haven't really found someone I liked!" I sighed and rubbed my temples tenderly once he released his control on me. "You're beginning to give me a headache..."

"I can't believe someone like you doesn't have relationship experience." Doflamingo laughed. "Why not?"

"I don't have sex with every person I meet!" I winced at the word.

"Neither do I."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "I really don't wanna discuss this."

"How 'bout I kiss you right here, right now?"

My face reddened madly and I glared up at the blonde, who smirked. "Just kidding. You do need relationship advice."

"And who am I supposed to go to?" I muttered. "Oh wait...he's standing right in front of me." I glowered.

"I'm willing to help you, that's if, you're cooperative." Doflamingo offered. "Who knows? You might be able to make the first move on the guy you like."

I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my fingernail against my arm. _He is the Man of a Thousand Ladies...I'm probably going to regret this later. _"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"You can teach me."

"Teach you what?"

I gaped at him. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

He smirked. "Forgot what Shina? I seem to have short-term memory loss..."

I sighed angrily. "Will you give me relationship advice?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Please?" I strained out.

He grinned and draped an arm over my shoulders. "Of course I will Shina! I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

I sweat dropped. _I am so gonna regret this..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

I was cursing myself when Monday came along. I was cursing myself because I had agreed to let Doflamingo teach me about relationships.

The Man of a Thousand Ladies!

How stupid can I be?!

"Argh..." I grumbled, shoving my face into my palm. "I am such an idiot."

After Abilities Class, I headed off to English and was immediately greeted by Tala, Kenji and Doflamingo. "Happy Monday Shina." Kenji smiled.

I grumbled and went to go sit down in my seat...when I realized the blonde bastard was sitting in MY seat. "How many times have I told you TO STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING SEAT?!" I screamed at him angrily.

He smirked and I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. "Tsk tsk tsk Shina. Remember what we agreed."

My face heated up from embarassment and I growled. "Agreed on what?" Tala asks.

"N-nothing!" I panicked, flailing my arms. "It's nothing that concerns you." I glared at the blonde and sat in the seat right next to Tala. _I'm starting to hate this already. _I thought.

When Tala and Kenji left to go get books from the library, Doflamingo leaned over. "When's your free period?" he asks.

"The last two class periods, why?"

"Oh really? Me too." He smirked when he saw my shocked reaction. "Here's your first order. Meet me on the roof of the school by 5th period."

"Why should I?"

His smirk widened. "You know why."

_Yeah and I am NOT looking forward to it. _I thought.

By the time fifth period came along, I managed to find my way to the roof and headed up there, immediately regretting it when the sun blinded my vision. "Ack! My eyes!" I cried out, quickly shutting my eyes and putting my hands over them.

I heard Doflamingo chuckle and I snarled. "It's not funny you ass! Where the hell are you?" I took my hands away from my eyes and reached out.

"You'll have to open your eyes and look around Shina. Fufufufufuf." He chuckled.

The sun was warm against my eyes and with a small grunt, I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry for a second and then it cleared up when I blinked a few times and saw that the blonde was sitting against the wall with a shaded area. I glared at him. "Yer real funny." I spoke sarcastically.

"Ah, yer such a riot Shina." He grinned and then his fingers twitched, causing my body to move on its own. I walked towards him and then once I sat down beside him, his control on me left. "Now, I just have one question. Did your parents ever give you...the talk?"

I tensed up and he grinned when he saw my reaction. "Yeah." I grumbled. "I know about that, but I just don't have relationship experience."

"We'll get to the good parts soon enough." He snickered. "Now then, have you ever had a crush on someone before?"

My eyes narrowed a little. "Crush?"

"It's a butterfly feeling, girls especially, get in their stomachs."

"Um..." I put a finger to my chin and thought deeply about this 'crush'. "Hmm...oh! Yeah, once during middle school."

"And how did that turn out?" he questioned.

I flushed a little. "Not very well. I told someone I liked him...and the girl told everyone in class. But as usual, everyone laughed at me and said I was stupid for liking someone like him." I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest. "He was one of the popular kids."

"I see..." the blonde murmured. "Well, you'll eventually find the right person."

I laid my chin on top of my knees, my silver, black streaked hair covering my face. "Anyway," Doflamingo spoke again. "Let's start discussing the types of relationships. The first one you will most likely come across are love-hate relationships."

"And what are those?" I questioned and he made an ah-ah-ah sound.

"No questions until I'm done speaking. Fufufufuf." He grinned. "A love-hate relationship is an interpersonal relationship involving alternating emotions of love and hate. You can love someone, yet hate them at the same time. Or, you can love them one second and hate them the next second. Depends on who the person is."

"What about love triangles?"

"Ah, so you DO know some things." he smirked and I glared at him. "Love triangles happen very often. The girl may want both guys and can't pick one, the girl may want guy and the other guy wants her or both guys like her and she doesn't like either of them. Happens very often."

"But which one happens the most?"

"Depends." The blonde replied.

All of a sudden, I heard some noises and my eyes narrowed. I stood up and ignored the blonde's protests as I walked off to find the source of the noises. However, as I got closer, I noticed they sounded like moans.

But the curious person I am, I poked my head around the corner...

And immediately got a nosebleed.

There were two guys...shirtless...and making out...

_Holy shit, that's hot. _I thought and then a hand grabbed the back of my shirt, yanking me back around the corner. "Wow..." I mumbled with a dazed look on my face.

The blonde grabbed my chin and tilted it up, trying to get me out of my dazed phase. "Snap out of it!" he lightly slapped my cheek and I became more alerted.

I growled at the blonde. "Don't hit me again." I snarled and slapped his hand away.

"Okay, let's go someplace else." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into the school. We ended up sitting down on a stairway by a window. "Alright, now let's discuss something else since you have the types of relationships down. You know what a kiss is, right?"

I blushed furiously. "Of course I know what a kiss is moron." That's when he grabbed my chin and turned so he was halfway facing me. "Hey! What are you-?!"

"Just be still Shina." He spoke and then began to lean towards my face.

My eyes widened. "W-wait!" I placed my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away. But he was way too strong for me and our lips brushed together-

"Hey!" a voice yelled out and we broke away from each other. We looked down and saw the janitor. "Oh, don't mind me. I was just cleaning." The janitor smirked and left.

I sighed in relief. "That was a close one." I glanced at the time and saw that it was ten till 3. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my bag. "Well, I'm gonna head on out." I took one step on the stairs and lost my footing. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped from my mouth as I began to fall forwards.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I fell forwards, my bag flying down to the bottom of the stairs. That's when a hand roughly grabbed my arm and then two large and muscular arms went around me and the person and I both plumetted to the bottom of the stairs.

I felt AND heard the loud thud as we landed, with me being on top of said person with their arms tightly around my back.

"Ah..." I groaned and then tensed up greatly when I heard a steady heartbeat underneath my ear. I lifted up my head and looked into the face of a certain, smirking blonde.

"Well, this is ONE awkward position we're in, eh Shina?" he questioned, making me blush a hundred shades of red.

My reaction, I kneed him harshly between the legs and he quickly released me. I rolled off of him and went into a fetal position to make the pain go away. I quickly gathered up my things and ran down the hallway, blushing the entire way.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"OW! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

"Shina! Are you alright?!" Tala rushed to my side after I had tripped and fallen to the ground harshly. I went to get up, but then something glass broke on my head and I fell once again, feeling trickles of blood flow down my head.

"Ow..." was all I said before I blacked out.

I groaned as I came to and realized that there was someone on top of me. "Wha...?" I mumbled groggily and my silverish-black eyes fluttered open. The body on top of mine wasn't particular heavy and it felt somewhat...curvy? "Hmm?" I opened my eyes more and then they widened when I realized it wasn't just any body...a girl's body! "What the hell?!"

The girl lifted her head and my eyes widened even more when I realized it was Cho, the one girl I got into a fight with last week. "Oh...you're awake. That's good, this makes it more fun." She spoke seductively.

I had a look of 'wtf' on my face. "What the hell?! Are you a guy in a girl's body?!" I threw my hands up, but Cho grabbed my hands and pinned them onto the bed. "Lemme go!"

Cho chuckled. "No." She leaned down and licked along my neck, sending violent shivers up my spine. Gahh, this was so wrong! I support gay marriage and all that, but I am not a lesbian!

"I'm not gay!" I shouted at her and Cho looked up at me.

"Hmm...I don't care." She leaned back down and licked my collarbone, beginning to unbutton my shirt.

"W-w-wait! No!" I panicked as her free hand trailed up my thigh, hitching my skirt up. It was so dangerously close to-

"As much as I would love to watch this, Shina and I have business to attend to." A voice spoke and both Cho and I looked over to see Doflamingo, his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"GET OFF!" I shouted angrily and pushed Cho off with my feet. I jumped off the bed and swayed a little bit. "Ow...my head..." I groaned a little and swayed even more, falling into the blonde's chest and I blushed madly.

He chuckled. "Fufufufufufuf, sorry Cho. This one's coming with me." He yanked me up by my wrist and over his shoulder, then walked out of the nurse's office with me.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted, pounding my fists on his back. "Put me down! Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere _private_. Fufufufufuf," he snickered.

"Damnit, let go!"

I kept pounding on his back until he came to the basement door and opened it, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "What the hell are we doing in a basment?!" I snarled and that's when he pulled me off his shoulder, grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall.

"Right here will do just fine." He smirked and leaned down to my face.

"Right here for what?!" I shouted and he placed a finger on my lips.

"We wouldn't want someone to find us." He spoke and the hand that belonged to the finger trailed across my cheek and grabbed the back of my neck. "Now, let's see how good of a kisser you are." His other hand curled around my waist and he began to lean down.

"W-wait!" I panicked.

"What?" he said impatiently.

"I t-thought you were supposed to be teaching me about relationships!"

He smirked. "Kissing is all in the process." He leaned down even more, tilting my head backwards a little. I opened my mouth to protest, but he leaned down even more and then crushed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I squeezed my eyes shut, attemping to push him away. But he was so strong, he didn't even budge. His lips pressed harder and my eyes widened even more when his tongue flickered against my teeth, trying to get my mouth open.

That's when I pushed at his shoulders even more and even pounded my fists on them a little. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as he pried my mouth opened and shivers crept up my back when his tongue slipped over my own.

A small, but audible moan escaped from my mouth and the blonde smirked and ran his tongue over my bottom lip before pulling away completely. I slid to the ground and he chuckled.

"I can see that you have no experience with kissing either." The man smirked, licking his lips. "Oh well, you'll get better." And then he left.

I was left sitting there, my lips tingling from the kiss. I reached up and touched my lips briefly.

"What kind of lesson was THAT?"

...

"Shina-sama!" Tala exclaimed when she, Kenji and Aiko came over to the table for lunch. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Meh." I replied. I picked at my lunch and decided that I didn't want to eat anymore. I picked it up, grabbed my bag and threw my food away and putting the tray up. I left down the hallway and was greeted by Cho.

"Wait," she began when I had backed away from her. "I'm sorry about earlier...it's just...you're very attractive and I couldn't help but...well...you were asleep..."

I sighed through my nose. "I'm not gay."

"Yes, I know. But could you do one favor for me and I promise I'll never approach you unless I absolutely have to?" When I nodded, she smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

My eyes widened and my face flushed. But by the look on Cho's face, I could see that she was serious. _God...nobody better walk in..._I thought and sighed. "Fine, but only one."

"Yay!" Cho said cheerfully and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me up against the lockers and then she pressed her lips to mine. I'll have to admit, I was a little freaked out, getting kissed by a girl.

It didn't last more than five seconds and Cho pulled away, smiling happily. "Thank you Shina-sama!" she smiled and then bounced off, humming.

A shiver crept up my spine and I shuddered. That's when I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced over, only to nearly scream in horror when I saw it was Doflamingo. "Kyaa! You didn't see anything!"

"Course I did." The blonde smirked. "It seems Cho has a thing for you."

I blushed heavily and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, what's it like being kissed by a girl?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed angrily at him.

"Oh don't worry. We'll get to the good part later. Fufufufufufufuf." He chuckled. I glared at him and walked past him to go to class, when he smacked my ass. "See ya after class Shina." He snickered.

He disappeared before I could scream at him.

...

The end of the day came along and I was walking with Tala, Kenji and Aiko when Doflamingo spotted me. His lips curled up into a smirk and he motioned me with a finger to go to him.

I mentally cursed when my body moved on its own and walked right towards him. "We still meeting later?" he said, leaning down to my level.

I glared at him. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "Just making sure." He chuckled and turned around to walk away but stopped. "Oh, one more thing." He turned back around and without saying anything, grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips onto mine.

My eyes widened, along with everybody else in the hallway. I couldn't see the faces of my friends, but I'm pretty sure they were gaping. Then, Doflamingo released me and walked off.

I was completely speechless. He...kissed me...IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

I slowly turned to my friends, who stared at me with shocked expressions. "Fuck..." I swore.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"He's giving you relationship advice?"

"Yeah I know. How stupid am I to agree to that? I should've told him to fuck off." I muttered in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe you should've." Tala agreed.

I sighed. _I should've said no. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_I really don't know why I signed up to do this. _I thought as I walked down the middle of the town where I would be meeting up with Doflamingo. I sighed to myself and scratched my head. I looked up at the night sky and then looked back to where I was going.

That's when my cell phone vibrated and I took it out.

_Meet me by the bridge. _

_D.D. _

I blinked, confused. "By the bridge?" I questioned myself. "Seriously?" I sighed heavily and closed my phone, putting it back into my pocket. I asked around about the bridge and townsfolk directed me to a bridge that was about half a mile away from the town. They said "look for the cherry trees".

It was around 7:30 when I finally found the cherry trees and I came to the bridge that went over the river. But Doflamingo wasn't there.

My eyes narrowed and then my phone vibrated. I brought it out and read the text.

_Look ahead. _

I looked ahead and saw another bridge about 500 feet away, with the blonde leaning against the railing. I rolled my eyes and shut my phone and put it into my pocket as I walked to the other bridge. The wind blew, causing the pink petals of the cherry trees to float along with the wind.

"Took you long enough." The blonde spoke as I approached.

I glared at him. "I had to get directions, idiot." I scoffed and went to go stand by him. "I don't have anything like this at home." A petal landed on my shoulder and I brushed it off.

"I do." He spoke and then reached into his pocket and pulled something out and turned to me. "Here." He opened his hand and I slightly gasped. It was a beautiful, amethyst gemstone connected to a silver chain.

"H-how could you afford something like that?!"

He smirked and reached around to clasp it around my neck. "Just a gift for being so cooperative. I'm pretty wealthy."

"Figures." I said and touched the gem. It was smooth and I could even see my own reflection in it. "So, what's to discuss about? I need to get back to my dorm within the hour so I can work on the project."

"Project, smoject." He waved his hand and my eyes narrowed. "We got plenty of time to work on that. Besides, I already got mine done."

I glared at him. "You're lying."

"What makes you think I am?"

"Prove it then."

He smirked. "Very well, follow me."

...

I tapped my fingernail against the coffee table impatiently as Doflamingo went to get the work. I sighed and laid my chin on the wooden table. _I still wonder how I got myself into this mess. _

"Here ya go!" A small stack of papers was thrown down in front of me. "All finished."

I went through the research as the blonde sat next to me, stretching his right leg out and bending his left leg up. When I finished reading, I had such a shocked look on my face that caused Doflamingo to burst out laughing.

"You really didn't believe me, did you?" He smirked.

I just glared at him. "No, I didn't believe you because I thought you would be too busy on screwing someone."

"Ah, come on Shina." He pouted. "I wouldn't do that because I'm currently teaching you. Now, let's talk about the several types of kisses. I got one in mind." He suddenly came towards me and I was prepared to throw my head back, but instead I felt lips on the junction where my shoulder and neck met.

"Hey...what are you doing..?" I questioned nervously.

He smirked and gently nipped the skin, causing my body to flinch violently. I hated how he got under my skin so much! "Fufufufu." He chuckled at my reaction and then he bit down harder, causing my body to twitch. Then, his teeth pierced the skin.

"OW!" I screamed out in pain and pushed at his shoulders. When that didn't work, I pounded my fists on his back. He lapped up the blood that had seeped from the wound and ran his tongue over it a few times before pulling away. When he turned to face me, I reeled my fist back and punched him so hard in the nose that I thought I heard it break.

"Ow! Fuck Shina!" he cried out, clutching his now bleeding nose. "What was that for?"

"This!" I pointed at my shoulder and glared at him harshly. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

He grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped the blood from his nose. "That one is called a Vampire Kiss."

"No shit." I grumbled and winced as I gently rubbed the wound. Doflamingo got up and disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a bottle of cleaning acohol and a small rag. He poured some of the medicine on the towel and pressed it to the wound.

The stinging sensation was the very first thing I felt. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut in pain. I clenched and unclenched my fingers and he finally pulled the rag away, allowing the air to hit it and dull the pain. I breathed out and glared at him again.

"What? Didn't want for it to get infected was all." He smirked.

I scoffed. "I'm going back to my dorm." I stood up and grabbed my backback so I could leave. However, a hand grasped my wrist and yanked me to a body, where I felt a pair of lips close on mine. The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds and he pulled away, smirking at my reaction.

"Expect to get unexpected kisses Shina. Fufufufu." He chuckled and released me.

I only rolled my eyes and left.

...

"Shina!" Tala jumped onto my back just as I sat down in my seat. It was now Wednesday and parents were coming this weekend to spend time with us. "Hey, you going to the Fall Dance?"

I scoffed. "No."

However, I was sorely wrong.

I met up with Doflamingo during our 6th hour free period because I had to do stuff during my fourth hour free period and study hall. "Shina," he spoke as we sat down on the roof of the school in the shade. "Are you going to the Fall Dance?"

I bit into my candy bar, chewing up the piece and then swallowing it and tasting the sweet chocolate on my tongue. "No, why?"

"Well, perhaps I'm asking you."

I froze for just a second and glared at him. "No."

His smile faded and he frowned. "Well, why not? We can just go as friends."

"Knowing you, you would just try to fuck me! In a dress!" I yelled at him angrily and took another bite of my candy bar before chewing and swallowing it. "I don't want to go. I hate dresses and dancing."

He sighed and I glanced over as I saw him open a pure chocolate bar and took a small bite. I sighed and was about to take a bite of mine when an invisible force forced my head to look at him and before I could say anything, his lips crushed against mine. My eyes widened and his tongue pried my lips open, slipping the pure chocolate into my mouth.

I didn't necessarily like the taste of pure chocolate because it was too sweet. The chocolate melted in my mouth immediately and when his tongue wrapped around my own teasingly, it forced a moan out of me. That's when he brushed his tongue over my bottom lip and then pulled away, licking his own.

"So, going to the Fall Dance with me now?" he questioned, his lips curling up into a smirk.

I was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

I walked into school the next day and was immediately glomped by a happy Cho. "Hiiii Shina-sama!" she said cheerfully, nuzzing her head in my breasts.

My face flushed and I pried her smaller body off, holding her up by the back of her school shirt. "Don't...do that...again." I warned. Cho just smiled and I released her and she walked away. I frowned and went to go meet up with Kenji, Aiko and Tala. "Hey guys." I said as I finally found them.

"Morning Shina!" Tala greeted, while both Kenji and Aiko just smiled. That's when a tall guy with black hair came up to us and motioned to Tala with a finger. Tala's face immediately went red and she followed the guy to the other side of the hallway.

"I heard from someone that there's gonna be a huge fight or sumthin' like that." Kenji spoke, brushing his blue bangs out of his face.

"Pfft!" I scoffed. "Just your normal high school gossip."

"Hey Takara!" a girl's voice rang out and I glanced over to see a group of girls coming my way, each of a different varity. I quirked an eyebrow as they seemed to surround us. How many exactly were there? I dunno, didn't take time to count.

"Shina-sama, could we go...please?" Aiko spoke softly as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Takara, did you hear about that 24 hour bug that's been going around?" one girl asks. "It makes everyone sorta...nuts."

"Really?" I questioned. "Never heard of something like that." I scratched my cheek.

"Hey, what's that thing on your shoulder?" another girl pointed at the wound between my shoulder and neck. Suddenly, they all surrounded me and they all started talking at the same time and poking my shoulder roughly, causing pain to erupt in my shoulder. Anger boiled up inside of me and was reaching the surface.

Then everything snapped. "LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" I shrieked and energy erupted out of me. It created a giant wind gust from all sides and knocked everyone back in the hallway.

"Bitch!"

"Get her!"

The girls came at me from all sides and I threw both hands out and created boxing gloves out of pure energy, directing them at the girls. Most of them dodged it, but the weaker ones couldn't and were knocked backwards. I saw the black haired guy grab Tala and get her out of the way as one girl was thrown through the wall.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" a guy shouted and came at me.

I snarled and whirled around, kicking the guy in the face and sending him backwards down the hallway. "Seriously, why is everyone trying to fight with me?" I threw my fist up and punched one girl in the face as she came up behind me and she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm coming to help Shina!" Tala shouted and escaped from the guy's hold and came in to help me. Her nails turned to claws and her teeth sharpened to sharp fangs. Fox ears popped out of her head and a tail came out of her lower back. "I guess this bug is pretty bad."

"I thought we weren't supposed to fight at school." I spoke, kicking a girl in the face and sending her into her boyfriend.

Tala shrugged. "Meh. Nobody gets killed, just hurt."

It wasn't long before everyone began fighting with each other. "Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!" Luffy shouted and punched a tough guy in the face, sending him flying backwards.

I heard someone yell out an attack and electricty engulfed my being. I screamed out in pain as it coursed through my body and sent me through a wall, Miss Bohemia's wall to be exact.

"Oh! Are you okay Shina?!" she questioned, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine! Just stay in here!" I shouted at her and then as I got back out into the hallway, tentacles wrapped around me and pinned me to the wall.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" a girl with blonde hair screamed and her arms turning into sharp blades. My eyes widened and she started swinging both arms, causing slashes to come at me and slice into my skin.

I clenched my fists tightly and squeezed my eyes shut. That's when the slashes stopped and the tentacles released me and I fell into someone's arms. "Caught ya." A familiar voice said gleefully and I glanced up to see Doflamingo. He was bleeding from a temple wound and a couple cuts on his arms, but nothing else.

"Do the principles know about this?" I ask breathlessly.

"Ai-yup. Happens once every year. They can't do anything about it. Strangely it only affects the school and not the town. Only the students, not the teachers." He replied.

"That's really strange." I mumbled and barely dodged as a piece of metal went flying by my head and plunged into the wall right behind me. "What do we do then?"

"Fight, until you're out."

"Good, 'cause that means I get to kick more ass!" I jumped out of his hold and lunged at the girls that came near me.

...

Around 3 in the afternoon, the fighting finally died off and now there were medics and doctors all over the school tending to the injured students. I had already been taken care of, with Kenji, Aiko, Law (I finally learned his name) and Tala by my side.

Tala was currently sleeping against Law, exhausted from the fight. Aiko was leaning against Kenji. She hadn't been hurt too bad, a couple cuts and bruises.

"So it's finally over eh?" I questioned and groaned as I moved. My ribs had been bruised by a couple girls that ambushed me.

"Yeah." Kenji replied.

"Hey there!" Miss Bohemia came up to us. "How's everyone feeling?"

"Exhausted." We all replied.

"Well, it's not surprising. It's my first year teaching here and I heard about this "fighting bug" a few months ago." She spoke and brushed some of her long, red hair out of her face. "Welp! I gotta go help some teachers! See ya guys tomorrow!" and she ran off.

"She's weird." Law commented.

I grunted as I shifted my positon and saw the blonde walk up, his wounds tended to also. "Not like you got anything." I grumbled.

He only smirked and sat down beside me. "I'm way too strong for that to happen Shina, remember that."

A couple hours later the students were released to go back to their dorms. "Oi, Doflamingo." I got the blonde's attention. "You wanna work together tonight?"

He only grinned and I know the answer to my question.

Around 6 o'clock, I knocked on his door and he opened it with a grin, inviting me in and closing the door behind me. "Now, since we ARE going to the Fall Dance, there are a few things we need to work on. Fufufuf." He chuckled.

"Oh, like what?" I asked.

"Dancing." He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Now, I'm going to lead and you follow."

I did the best I could and as I thought I was getting the hang of it, I lost my footing and ran smack straight into him. I sighed. "I'm never going to get it right..."

"Oh, we got plenty of time Shina." He chuckled. "Since you look soo exhausted, go ahead and sleep here.

I shook my head. "I don't wanna..." my sentence was interupted when I yawned loudly. "Ugh fine...but this is the only time bird-brain."

He chuckled and led me to the couch, where I laid down and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
